McDonals hunt
by the.best.ever
Summary: this story starts at the hotle and Cary must work overtime the boys are hungry, the boys desides too go to McDonalds and at the cantor the starangest thing happens will they make it out in time or wiil they die? BAD SPILLING


**McDonalds Hunt**

**Zack and Cody**

"**Ok boys I have to sing late tonight. There is a tuna casserole in the fridge fir dinner. Love ya boys. Hay no leaving the hotel" Cary said her good byes. "TUNA CARIIOL yuck" the boys quickly responded and then Cary left. "I am go to study and hopefully not get hungry." Cody said laving the room. "and I will try and not eat moms food." Zack said sarcastically. Zack sat on the couch and watch the 'suit life if Mack and Toddy' his favorite show. It is about to boys who live in a maintain and there dad plays thee piano for the owner.**

**Later that night, Zack was searching for some food that dose not make him puke. But there was nun. 'Maybe i could make a sandwich…………no the bread is moldy' Zack was beep in thought he thought of fat fries and a Juicy Berger, with a big pop that would make u burp. Thin he had it! "Cody! Cody!" "what Zack I am discovering the distance from Pont A to Pont B with a stop at Pont E and a bathroom brake at Pont 3 and dinner in between." Cody tried to explain, "What ever haw much money do u have?" "$10, why" Cody had thosins of thought going thou his head of what his brother was thinking. "and mom is not going to be home until 10:30 right" "yeah" Cody was so confused, "what you thinking Zack?" **

"**Will if we use your money we could walk to McDonalds" Zack said think that he had found the answer but then Cody remembers that mom dose not like them laving the hotel when she is working late. "Yeah! One problem thou, mom said do not lave the hotel" "no!" Zack said forgetting the rule. "yes! Mom exec wired were no laving the hotel" "are you shore"**

**Zack said blanking in. "YES" Cody was tired of this, he just whated to go bake to his work, but thing of food made him hungry and his stomach was growling. "Cody we will be home in time" Zack reminded Cody with a smile. "fine" Cody finally said.**

**Out side the room in the hall away Eestabon, l he as bring the suitcases to a room. The boys though fast and ran across the hall way to the elevator and quickly pushed the close button. "Just in time" Zack said in relief. "That was close Zack" **

**In the Lodi the looked around and ran! Mr. Mossbe was at thee front desk, they ducked under it crowd to the couch hide until London past and ran out the door! "its just around the corner run" Zack screamed "NO" the boys stopped in there footsteps "Zack the McDonalds was start a head remember. There is the said" Cody pointed to the Big M. "No there is the sine" Zack pointed around the corner. "Lets go to this it could be New!" Zack ran to the McDonalds and Cody fallowed. "Hello there boys what can i get for you today" the person behind the desk ask whill his voce funded. "Um...Hello" Cody pocked the cut out "lolololololol All of u fell for my Cut out! now Start the CHOPER!" and guy with a lab coat demanded to his hunchback. "Yes master" the hunchback walked to a switch and polled it down. No one could realize what was happening? WHAT? WHAT? Then the twins saw Maddy at the corner table hiding. "LETS go!" the Boys ran to Maddy. When the hunchback turn on the switch nothing happened than all of a sudden the counter turned in the a gannet moth. Everyone was running every. **

**Maddy took the boys hind and they ran to the door. 'Slam!' the door shut close, "what now Maddy" the boy started to cry. "there is always one door that can not look until everyone is gone." Maddy clenched there hands harder and sprinted to the bathroom. there was a vent. "up there?" Cody said pointing to the Vent. "up there" Maddy look up reaching for the latch and then...it opined. The boys got in with Maddy's help and started to coral. Than out of no were there was light. they crawled faster to the light. **

**The lights turn out to be the eye of the McDonalds Monster. All they could do was star out at the real McDonalds. "Told you that was it," Cody said trying to sound smart. "Sorry." Zack said "No i am sorry" the gangs looks at the hunchback coming toward them. "RUN!" Maddy screamed. the gang ran every where. Down the intestines you name it. the Hunch man was behind them Maddy said "there is one way out though there." "No Maddy u said there was a door, remember" "i think that is it Cody" Zack said. "Yep," the gang pointed to what look like an Ass hole and plugged there nose holding there breath and jumped, will at lest Maddy and Cody. Zack thought that there was no way, no way. he could go down a butt and walked back to the intestines. "Ahh!" the hunchback saw him and starts chasing him. **

**Zack look at the Ass hole and jumpt. "What?" Zack was at the butt but not on the ground like Maddy and Cody did. Here cam the hunchback and 'plop' they fell out the butt. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo" the hunchback melted in the Sun light. Zack ran to Maddy and Cody who were also shitty. "What happen i thought you were lost?" "No Bro i just talk a detour."**

**The Clock struck 10: 15pm. "oh no mom is going to be back in 15min. we have to hurry." "lets go Cody" the boys smiled at one another and ran to the hotel, tiptoeing hiding and sneaking to get to the room and cleaned up just in time. **

**"hi boys i thought u where going to bed?" Cary walked in the door. "no we thought we would eat some Casserole mom" Cody opined the fringe and Zack took out the plates. "you want some." "That would be nice." Cary felt staring about the generosity of the boys but ignored it. "Hay what smalls?" Cary asked taking a bit. "like what mom?" the said not clueing in "like crap." "it was Zack!" "NO Cody" "Zack did not flush!" "Cody for got to wash his hands" "did not" "did too" **


End file.
